What Should Never Be
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A tragic accident... A devastating loss... What should never be...


Hey, everybody! We're back, and we just wanted to let ya'll know that we haven't abandonded the others, but they are currently on my computer, which lacks internet. So while we figure that out, here's a little something for ya'll to chew on in the meantime. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

BABABABABABABABA

Alex Eames looked at her husband with sympathetic eyes. The man was rarely ever sick, but when he was… She sighed softly and kissed his forehead.

Bobby groaned softly. He closed his eyes and curled up further in the bed. He was miserable, and just wanted to go back to sleep and make it all go away.

She caressed his head. "Maybe I should just call in," she whispered. "My dad can keep Zoey today." She sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his hand. "I don't want you to be alone."

Bobby shook his head immediately. He looked up at her and frowned. "No. No, it's fine. He can bring her back here. I can watch her. You go to work. It's just a cold."

She shook her head. "It could be something else." She remembered how crappy she had felt the last few days. "I should stay with you."

Bobby shook his head. He met her eyes and insisted, "Go, Alex. Go to work. I'm fine."

She finally finished buttoning up the front of her top. Then she leaned down for a gentle kiss. "I'll come home for lunch," she murmured.

Bobby closed his eyes. He sighed softly. "If…you want to."

She nodded. "I do. I'll bring you some soup." She stood up, then tucked the covers around him tightly.

Bobby gave her a soft smile. "I'd…like that. Thank you. I love you. You better go or you're going to be late."

"I love you, too…" She kissed him again, then reluctantly picked up her phone, keys and purse.

Bobby sighed as he watched her leave. He snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes. He finally drifted off to sleep.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Deakins was trembling as he went to Bobby's house door. How was he going to tell him this? How was he going to tell a man whose life depended on a woman who had been killed just two hours ago? He shuddered and reluctantly knocked on the door.

The knock woke Bobby up. He frowned, forcing himself to get up. He groaned softly and got out of bed. He reluctantly staggered to the front door. He opened it, surprised and confused to see Deakins. He frowned. "Captain…"

He stepped inside. "Bobby…" He swallowed hard. "We need to talk."

Shaking his head, Bobby couldn't imagine what would bring their Captain out to their house. He closed the door and turned to face him. "What…" That's when it hit him. A sick, sinking feeling settled in the pit of Bobby's stomach. "Just…tell me she's okay. Tell me she's okay."

"Bobby, you need to sit down…"

Swallowing hard, Bobby knew. Instinctively, he knew. His face paled a little. He shook his head. "No. Just…tell me."

He swallowed hard. "She's…she's gone, Bobby…"

Bobby shook his head. Swallowing hard, Bobby whispered, "No…" Closing his eyes, he demanded, "What happened?"

"There was a very bad pileup… She was DOA."

Bobby closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. Swallowing hard, he scrubbed his face with his hand. "I-I have to go. I have to tell her family. I need to get Zoey." He moved to the closet and grabbed his coat.

Deakins' frowned deepened. He followed his detective. "Bobby, someone else can do that. I think you need to sit down for a minute."

Bobby shook his head. He snapped, "No, they can't! I have to… I need to do it." He got into his car, coughing as he did.

Deakins watched as Bobby pulled out of the driveway and sped away, tears in his eyes.

Bobby drove stoically to John's house. He knew at least most of Alex's family would be there. It was one of those days. He moved up to the door and knocked softly. He closed his eyes and waited. He didn't even know what he was going to say to them, to his little girl. Their little girl.

Regina came to the door and opened it, smiling at Bobby. "Hey!" She opened the door so he could come inside. "It's crazy in here."

Bobby's nose was dripping. He shook his head. "No, I… I have to talk to everyone." He stepped inside, coughing again.

Instantly her mood changed from happy to concerned. He was obviously sick, and she went to find a box of Kleenex. Coming back a minute later, she led Bobby to the couch and handed him the Kleenex.

Bobby took the Kleenex and took a deep breath. He looked up at her. "Thank you…" He closed his eyes. "Regina, I really have to talk to everyone…" He was trying to keep it together. His head was starting to swim.

She gave him another worried look. "Okay…" She left the room, and in five minutes, she had all of the adults crammed into the room. She sat down beside Bobby. "Now, Bobby, what is it that you need to tell us?"

Bobby looked around at everyone and immediately felt uncomfortable. His throat went dry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I… Something happened." He didn't know how to say this. He didn't know how to do this.

"What happened?"

Bobby sighed. "It's…Alex. She was…killed in an accident."

There was silence for several seconds, until an ear splitting scream from Alex's mother broke it.

John grabbed Mary. He was shaking. Looking at Bobby, he shook his head. "No…" It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

Bobby took a ragged breath. He closed his eyes, watching them. "I… God, I wish it wasn't true." His breathing was growing ragged, and he was quickly unraveling. He was desperate and in tears.

"What… What happened?" Regina questioned as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Bobby shook his head. He swallowed hard. "I… I don't know exactly. I…wasn't there. I just… We lost her." He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Mary's body went slack in her husband's arms. Her mind couldn't take it.

John held Mary close. Tears slowly started to spill down his own cheeks. "Oh God…"

Bobby closed his eyes. He started to sob in his hands. He was desperate.

Breaking down herself, Regina wrapped her arms around Bobby's shoulder, resting her head against his.

Bobby took a ragged breath. He buried his face in her neck. Tears streamed down his face. He whispered, "Zoey… I…need Zoey…"

She shuddered. "Of course… She's in… She's in the nursery…"

Bobby nodded. Swallowing hard, he managed to get up and move to the nursery. Picking Zoey up, he held her tight against him. He managed to sit down with her and he clung to her. He took shaky breath, tears streaming down his cheek. "Zoey… Baby…"

At her daddy's distress, Zoey began to cry softly.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks rotten garbage and flaming pitchforks) Review, please!


End file.
